Fragile
by Xpages-written-in-the-starsX
Summary: When Scott sees her, he knows he wants her. Isaac Lahey's twin sister. Alix wants him right away. Until Derek Hale comes into her life. Derek; with a past, and tattoo, parallel to hers. With the Alpha Pack ready to attack, Alix Lahey has to decide where her heart and loyalties lie, or will the two Alphas tear her apart in the process? Derek/Alix/Scott.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except my OC! This is my best writing and favorite story yet!

* * *

You know that moment in a movie, where one girl humiliates the other in the cafeteria in front of the whole school? Scott was watching it unfold with the new girl as the victim. The new girl that bared a striking resemblance to Isaac. Her blue eyes surveyed the other, the stuck-up bitch that replaced Lydia. The dark haired girl was letting out a string of insults about this brunette that no-one in his circle had even spoken to, yet. Her honey curls reached her lower-back, flawless pale skin as light as Isaac's, and those eyes—even more piercing and darker than his.

"You done?" She asked, hands fisted at her sides.

"Yeah, bitch, I'm done." The human replied, crossing her arms over her fake chest. Alix Lahey turned on the balls of her feet and sauntered out of the cafeteria, not bothering to dignify any of her words with a response. Glancing at the others, Scott stood up and followed after her. He followed her scent; a mix of wet bark and something sweet. Flowery. Later on, he'd say he followed her because the girl had said some hurtful things that would make a normal girl cry. But all he could think at the time was that he wanted to be near her.

His dark eyes locked on her as she swung open her locker—shrugging on a black leather jacket and picking up a backpack.

Alix knew he was following her. On phone calls with her twin brother, he'd talked many times about Scott. However, Isaac hadn't mentioned that he looked like this.

She reached up, pale fingers brushing her hair over her right shoulder, making a curtain between them just before she slammed the metal shut and turned toward the exit. She purposefully swung her hips as she made her way out of the school. His eyes watched her ass as she walked away. He took a shaky breath, but took after her again. After the old school burnt down last year, they were now herded into the middle of an adjacent town that was considered part of theirs—surrounded by businesses and an old dance studio that a mysterious donor had rebuilt over the summer. Heirloom Dance Academy, where she was headed determinedly with a key. As far as he knew, it wasn't open yet.

It didn't bother him, nor her. She opened the door to a large studio with walls of mirrors and poles in the center of the room. Small windows.

One thing Alix always had that Isaac didn't was confidence. She knew her body was considered beautiful, even though she would rather have extra weight on her bones. It was the only thing that made her blend in with humans, although she stood out to the other females as a threat. With a deep breath, she turned to face the light flooding through the window as she slid her jacket off her shoulders and stripped her shirt. Scott's throat turned into cotton. He should be chaste, and let her change without his eyes on her. But, he couldn't look away. Allison was beautiful, but this girl blew her out of the water. She stepped out of her jeans and the amount of muscle in her legs was almost entrancing.

He almost missed the tattoo between her shoulderblades. It was identical to Derek's. A triskele between her strong shoulders.

That didn't even break the trance he'd fallen into. Alix kept her long, beautiful hair down as she tugged spandex shorts on and a racerback tank. She plugged her iPod into the radio system and blared a slow song. She swung her body around as she carried herself to the middle of the floor. This was where she'd always felt the most at home. Their mom owned this studio when she was alive; it was how they connected. Isaac half grew up there with her: watching recitals, taking lessons, competitions.

Her body released the anger she felt when that girl with hard movements that still flowed. Her heart picked up as she made her movements more suggestive, to keep the boy's attention. As she rolled her hips, her hand glided down the side of her body and back up to comb through her wild mane of hair. He found himself wanting to get his fingers tangled in it and kiss the hell out of her until her full lips were swollen. The image of it was so vivid, it almost felt like the pressure of her mouth had been real.

She flipped her hair and stopped at the end of the song. Her chest heaved with the physical exertion of angry dancing. Scott gasped as Alix turned toward him knowingly. The 17-Year-Old beckoned him forward almost teasingly.

He entered the room scratching the back of his burning red neck. Embarrassed at getting caught.

"Enjoy the show?" She spoke to him in a clear, bell-like voice.

"I'm—I'm sorry. You, uh, you were...amazing, by the way."

"Thanks," she grinned, effortlessly stripping the tanktop and dragging the material over her sweaty chest like a towel. Before either knew what was happening, his hand took the place of hers. Scott was wiping the sweat from her skin, dangerously close to her.

"I'm Scott. Scott McCall." He whispered as he dragged the shirt down the valley between her breasts. She bit back a groan when his knuckles brushed her ribcage.

"Alix," she replied breathlessly. He moved the shirt around to the small of her back, the action causing the length of his body to press into hers. An electric current stronger than the telluric one below flowed between them. Her gaze swept hungrily over his bottom lip while his hand mopped the sweat off her back. The action shouldn't have felt so intimate, but it did.

Her fingers slid up his forearms, committing this boy to memory. The featherlight touch that gave Scott chills continued over his biceps, onto his broad extremely muscled shoulders. Then both her arms were wrapped around him.

Alix. Her name even sent a shock wave through him. He didn't understand this chemistry, but it wasn't important. His arms snaked around her in response, the shirt completely forgotten.

"We should...We should probably get back to sc–school." She said quietly, stuttering as she stared at him. He really was gorgeous; crooked jawline, olive skin, dark eyes with thick lashes.

"We should, but do you really want to?" He teased, nose skimming hers from their close proximity.

"What else would you have in mind, Scott McCall?" Her voice was tempting. Hell, everything about Alix was tempting him to throw her against a mirror and have his way with her. His mouth dove closer to hers and she simply brushed her soft lips against his.

"I don't kiss right off the bat," she kept her lips close to his as she spoke. And then she was out of his arms and getting dressed. He walked dumbly in front of her until the studio was locked.

They went their separate ways; her with earbuds in, listening to a Taylor Swift song and him into English. The words to the song drew her thoughts back to him. Things she had been thinking, just worded differently.

_Please don't be in love with someone else._

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you._

Both of them decided at nearly the same time; she wanted him and he wanted her. Regardless of reasoning or obstacle. Little did they know, their biggest obstacle was not going to be her protective big brother.

Their biggest obstacle would be Derek Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

"Things I thought I put behind me haunt my mind...I can feel that it's time for me to face it.  
Can I take it? Though this might just be the ending of the life I held so dear.  
But I won't run. There's no turning back from here."  
-Within Temptation, Stand My Ground.

Alix hadn't taken two steps when fingers closed around her wrist and tugged her inside an empty classroom. Her back met the door as palms slammed down on either side of her head. His face drifted closer to hers. Familiar, from a lifetime ago. During the time when she was first on the road. The first Pack she found.

"Aiden? Oh My God!" She flung herself into his arms. He clutched onto her, one hand splayed out between her shoulders as the free arm flattened her against him. He'd been the first one to care about her when they found her in the woods. Ethan and Aiden saved her from the Darach.

_She couldn't stop shivering. She drew the coat further around herself as a whole new wave of pain rolled through her. Why was it hurting so bad? Her hand covered the wound on her side that was larger than she originally thought. The bullet from the hunters had only grazed her, so why was the hole from one side of her ribs to the other? That creature crouched down in front of her, it's pale, scarred face sending a shiver through her. Then the face morphed into a woman. A pale woman with an angular face, and blue grey eyes. She smirked, running her forefinger along the young girl's jaw._

_"You're so young. So naive. This is the only way of life for you. We are sisters, by practice." She shook her head, "Sacrifices make us stronger. We don't have to bow down to the wolves, Alix."  
"I am nothing like you! I'd rather bow down to them than be you."_

_"You know, your mother said the same thing for you before I slit her throat. Your guardian." The teenager narrowed her eyes in shock. Alix lifted herself to her full height, pain and all. The air around her whipped her hair back. With a cry that could rival a banshee, her palm struck the air between the two and sent the older woman sprawling on the ground. It wasn't enough. The Darach's eyes went straight to the scratch and it grew. More hot blood flowed down her side. A growl echoed from two sides and the brunette woman looked around her. Their howls sent chills down her spine, and she morphed back into the ugly Voldemort-like figure._

_"I will be an Emissary." She snarled at the dark oak.  
"Heal her," A voice snarled; thirteen year old Ethan was facing the pair with his Alpha. Aiden however, took initiative. The twin crouched down beside her, one arm around her lower back. His free hand was rested on her upper-arm, and his temple rested against hers. Gentle. Her face was scrunched up in pain. Her white tee shirt was sopping wet with crimson blood. Jennifer Blake was trapped: surrounded by the largest Pack she'd ever seen in her life. Her hand stretched forward and rested against her injury. Closing her eyes, she willed the teen to heal. There was a surge of light and the pain was gone with the hole.  
"Get the hell out of my woods. The next time I see you, I won't be kind enough to grant you your life a second time." The powerful Alpha snarled, roaring for emphasis._

_"This isn't over, my Sister. I will find you, and you will help me eventually," With a burst of flames, she was gone and Alix could breathe again. A woman swept forward as tears ran down the young Druid's face. She was sobbing, and turned her head into the boy beside her's shoulder. He rubbed her back, letting her cry_

_"You don't have control yet, do you, Little One?" Her voice was gentle as she tilted the other's head up to meet blue eyes.  
"No." She cried harder, the terror of her situation kicking in. She was alone with no guidance. No-one to show her how to conduct herself as not to be pulled into being dark._

_"Mikael, I believe she could become a great Emissary of her own. It would be beneficial to have another Practicing. She's innocent." The woman, a light oak said. Alix was weak and unable to carry her own weight. The twins, the punchbags of the Pack, were instantly on either side of her, dividing her weight between them. As if she really had weight. She was near death. It'd been days since she ate. All she could think about was that maybe, for a moment, she was safe._

She doesn't hesitate to turn her head just long enough to kiss the Alpha's cheek. He became like a brother to her until the night she chose to leave. To try to find him. The Alpha that still haunted her dreams. Never a name. Most of the time, it was his hands on her skin, mouth on her neck, hips keeping a rhythms as they ground into her.  
Alix didn't even know whether or not he was real.

"What are you doing here?"  
"The only thing I can tell you is that she's here. That Darach that killed your mother. We don't know who or where she is yet, but we're trying. Deucalion knew your mother, he said that she was one of two Emissaries for the Hales."  
"H-Hales? As in Derek Hale?"

"Yes. I promise we're going to kill her, Ali. For you." He stroked her small cheek affectionately, dipping his head down to kiss her forehead. Forever ago, this would've been romantic. When they were too young to be doing what they did.

"You don't have to kill everyone that gets in your way, Aiden. I am looking for my brother. Any idea where he is?"  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know it was him until it was too late." The lights flickered at his admission, the clouds outside rolling in with unimaginable force.

"Aiden, get away from me before I do something I'm going to regret." Her voice was dangerously wavering; a storm ready to unleash itself. She hadn't become an Emissary, or a Darach for that matter. Everything about her exhibited power. Maybe that's what drew Scott to her. Aiden knew better than to mess with someone that could become the bane of his existance, and fled from the room. Her legs pumped hard as she sprinted out into the pouring rain. It pelted her through the leather jacket and soaked her hair. It didn't matter. She had to find Isaac. Before the woman or the Alphas could.

Her eyes closed as she thought of him once she reached the hospital. Twin telepathy. Those beautiful eyes flashed open and she, soaking wet, made her way up to the fourth floor. A too-large muscled man was gripping the handles of his wheelchair. Alix slipped into the compartment milliseconds before Scott. She automatically crouched down in front of her twin, hands rested on his face. Handsomer. He looked so much like Camden. Four years of not seeing him had that effect. Her brother wasn't helpless anymore.

"Isaac, c'mon. Please wake up. I need you! I need your help!"

Glass shattered as Scott was thrown against the ceiling. She crawled forward, that tension more mild. Bearable. The current grew stronger, with her hand landing on his sternum. Instead of taking pain, she was inserting it. Ennis grabbed her by the hair and tossed her into the wall. The world faded into blurred darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Lucy, Thank You so much for your AMAZING review! You're so sweet! (: I'll answer your question later on in the story! So much love to you!**

* * *

But if I fall for you I'll never recover. If I fall for you, I'll never be the same.

I really wanna love somebody...

I know we're only half way there...

I really wanna touch somebody.

I think about you every single day.

—Love Somebody, Maroon 5.

Alix woke up with a large bed curved under her. She took a deep breath through her nose, opened her eyes, and sat up. The room spun.

"Whoa," a deep voice murmured, grasping her upper arm in his long fingers. Her heart stopped when she recognized his voice.

"You." She met his blue green eyes as he kneeled on the bed beside her, "You're real?"

Images from her dreams about him swam through her head; of him touching and kissing her skin, her lips, her neck. Everywhere. Derek swallowed heavily. He was hoping the dreams were just in his head. She sat up so her knees pressed against his and laced her fingers together at the back of his neck as she kept her eyes locked on his.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" Alix whispered. He was so used to her touching him from the dreams, it was easy as breathing.

"Two Years and 335 days." He replied, skimming his nose up her jaw. Her heart stuttered.

"Tell me your name, in case I wake up again." She breathed.

"Derek." Abruptly, Alix pushed Derek away from her.

"You're Derek Hale? As in Isaac's Alpha?" He narrowed his eyes at the loss of contact.

"Yes. How do you know Isaac?"

"He's my twin brother." She replied. Derek wanted to take her clothes off like every time they saw each-other and not speak. Not have this conversation. He'd been having these detailed dreams about a 17-Year-Old girl since she was 14. God, he felt like a pervert.

"Derek?" She brought his attention back to the present.

"S-Sorry." He stuttered. She really was beautiful—even moreso in real life. Her jaw was sharp, leading down the curve of her neck where he wanted to bury his face and bite, strong shoulders, small curvy body.

"Where's Scott?" She asked, "I want to see him."

He growled almost possessively. Why did Scott get everything that mattered to Derek? Ignoring it, she stood up slowly and made her way into the living room. Scott was asleep on the floor beside the couch, where Isaac was snoring.

"Scott," she whispered, reaching forward and dragging her forefinger down his crooked jawline. His brown eyes opened slowly and he smiled at her. Scott wrapped both arms around her waist and lifted her into his lap. Her knees rested at either side of his hips, almost straddling him. Their eyes locked as she tucked her hair behind her ear, close enough to feel each-other's breath on their lips.

"You're awake," he whispered, his arms tight around her. Alix leaned into him, her whole body moving forward. And then she was kissing him and nothing else mattered but the electricity that spiked up even harder at the action.

He groaned, sliding his fingers into her soft hair like he wanted to do since the dance studio, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Alix grinned in response as his tongue traced her bottom lip—begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and granted it. Scott's tongue plunged into her mouth and explored greedily. She moaned, one hand leaving his shoulders to slide up and down his chest.

He pulled back to breathe, pressing his forehead into hers. She closed her eyes, chest heaving with every breath.

"What...was that for?" He gasped, his hand between her shoulders. Isaac stirred slightly.

"Protecting Isaac...And I really wanted to." She replied, smirking. He pulled her back into a kiss, a hard breath coming out through his nose. Scott's hand slid up the back of Alix's shirt and the skin-on-skin contact sent a new wave of electricity rolled through both of them. Her hips rolled against his lap and they both broke off.

"I really, really like you." Scott breathed. Her heart pounded.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Want one?" She felt him grin against her mouth.

"Yeah, if it's you."

Across the room, Derek was trying to control the urge to rip Scott's throat out. He'd wanted her for so long. She was the only constant in his life, even if it was while he was sleeping.

"Alix?" Isaac mumbled as he opened his eyes and sat up. She flung herself into his arms. He held the smaller Lahey close to him, arms around her and hiding his face in her hair.

Tears blurred her vision as she held onto him.

"I missed you so much," she murmured into his neck.

"I missed you too, Ali." He wiped the tears off his 'little' sister's face. She was 10 minutes younger, and he'd never let her forget it.

"You can stay here," Derek said, "Both of you."

The testosterone and jealousy flickered thickly between Scott and Derek.

As if they really needed more tension between them; let alone a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Alix stood by her locker, gripping the metal tightly with her fingers as he turned his head to kiss the pale column of her neck. She started giggling, eyes shut. Scott smiled in response, his hands on her hips and pulling her against him.

"Babe, don't you have Cross Country?" She teased, eyes fluttered shut and letting out a contented moan at the feel. He turned his head to the other side of her neck, sucking bruises into her skin.

"I thought you were slightly more important." Scott replied into her throat. She smiled, lolling her head back onto his shoulder.

"Isaac is going to kick your ass if he sees you," She reminded him. The first time Isaac found them together, last week, they'd been standing like this in Scott's bedroom with her shirt off, he punched Scott right in the face and broke his nose. It took 6 hours to heal from the blunt force behind it.

"So worth it," he murmured in her ear.

"God, you're good at being convincing." She replied, her arm wrapped around his shoulders as his kisses moved up her jaw.

Derek walked through the front doors and froze. It was the second time he actually saw them together. The only thing that kept him from ripping Scott away was the smile on her face. It was a content, lazy smile that he'd only seen a handful of times in the years they dreamed about each other.

He was jealous that he wasn't causing it. The jealousy flushed his face and boiled his blood.

"Scott, stop it. You have practice and I'm working out," he heard her giggle.

"Where? The training room's locked."

"Music room. Dancer? Duh." She murmured in response, "Bye, Scott."

"Bye, beautiful." He moved around in front of her, leaning in and kissing her lightly, "See you tonight?"

"5:30." She agreed.

Scott went the opposite direction of him and Derek hid when Alix passed him. The Alpha trailed behind her, leaning against the doorframe to the music room with her back to him. She turned the radio on; something fast and heated that made him, in a very not-sour-wolf way, step up behind her and wrap his arms around her small body.

She ground her hips, dropping down and back up. Alix flipped her hair around as she spun in a circle, not caring about her surroundings enough to pay attention. He couldn't help it—She drove him insane, although this was the first time he saw her dance.

She rolled her chest, pulling on her bottom lip with her teeth as she did. On a ballet-style jump, she landed with a sickening crunch and let out a scream. He immediately crouched down beside her, lifting the bottom of her jeans and examining it.

"Derek? What are you—You were watching me!" She accused. He reached up and tucked a loose curl behind her ear, glad to have this replacing his memories of Paige in this room.

"I have been looking for an excuse to touch you for days." He said calmly. She shivered.

"I'm—I'm with Scott." Alix stuttered out, blue eyes locked on his lips, sweeping her tongue across her own.

"That doesn't make me want you less," Derek's fingers were moving along her jaw distractingly. She found it hard to breathe with him so close and touching her.

"Derek..." She murmured. He moved in, nudging her nose with his. She leaned into the touch reflexively, breath catching. Derek's palm was cupping her cheek, thumb stroking the bone. Her skin was even softer then he thought it would be. Her heart raced; he could almost feel it.

"Alix," he murmured, "Please?" He didn't even know what he was asking. He just knew he wanted her to say yes. She nodded, slowly. What the hell was wrong with her? Derek moved until his lips nearly brushed hers and she jerked back like she'd been shocked.

"I'm sorry, I just can't." And she was out of the room.

* * *

She thought about him when she went home, through studying for her five AP classes. All the information was easy to learn; her intelligence from her druidic bloodline made learning easier.

Her mind stayed on him, always. Even when her, Scott, Lydia, and Stiles headed to a local park and did paddle boating—much to Lydia's distaste.

"Scott? I'll see you at home, I have to do something." She murmured, letting him pull her against him and crash his lips onto hers. Her mind, of course, chose that moment to intervene and it wasn't Scott she was kissing anymore. Her teeth sunk into his bottom lip and pulled as she allowed her weight to crash into him with a moan. Scott gasped at his girlfriend's sudden fierceness. The naive teenager didn't think anything was wrong with her. Her back pressed up against the car as his hands slid up the front of her shirt; on her flat stomach. Alix moaned and then was pulled back into reality. This was her boyfriend; not Derek. Her kind, doting boyfriend that cared about her.

"Mm, I need to go." His lips followed hers as they formed the words.

"You're going to have to escape," he breathed in her ear, seductive. She dragged her tongue across his jaw, nipping at his skin and then ducked under his arm. He growled, but let her jog out of sight.

* * *

The loft door was heavy as she pulled it open, crossing her arms over her chest as she made her way inside.

"Where's your boyfriend?" He growled. The word boyfriend was venomous and bitter. He traced his eyes over her. Two hickeys adorned her neck, almost black.

Derek reached forward, wrapped his long fingers around her wrists and backed up until they reached the kitchen. A gasp came from her chest as he lifted her and set her on the counter. He dug through the freezer, frowning until he found an ice pack.

"They'll go away faster if you put ice on them."

"Did you learn that from your girlfriend?" She snarled. Alix didn't know her, hadn't seen her yet. All she knew was that she now understood how jealous Derek was. His 'girlfriend'.

"No. My cousin that was human in high school." He murmured quietly as she held the frigid ice to her throat, not speaking.

"We need to talk about what the hell is going on between us." She managed to gain the courage to say, eyes cast downward.

"There is nothing going on between us."

"You're lying. I don't even have to hear your heartbeat to know that, Derek." Her clear blue eyes met his as she kept eye-contact with him. His breath caught.

"You're with Scott, end of story."

"So, you don't dream about me when you're sleeping next to her?" She hopped down off of the counter, walking until her chest pressed into his, "You don't think about me when you're fucking her, imagining that it's me writhing underneath you, screaming your name, instead of her?"

"Stop!" He roared at her, grabbing her by her upper arm. The electricity in the loft flickered. She wasn't afraid of werewolves. Especially not Derek. His face was centimeters from hers, breath on her lips.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" she challenged, eyes moving from his lips back to his eyes, "Are you going to hit me, Derek?"

"Why are you pushing me?"

"Because I'm not scared of you. You won't hurt me." She shrugged. Her eyes darkened intensely. Derek had unintentionally backed her up against the counter, pressing into her. Now that he had her there, he didn't want to move. She was right. He wanted her, more than he had wanted anything in his entire life.

"You have Scott, why does it matter?"

"You don't get it, do you? Why you're so connected to me? I'm your Emissary. I was meant to be your Pack's." She told him, waiting for him to release her arm.

"That's even more of a reason for you to stay away from me. If you're close to me, you're going to get hurt." He replied in a clipped voice. Alix growled, flipping their positions with an astonishing amount of strength. His ass pressed against his own counter now.

"I am not some fragile little human girl. I can defend myself."

"Really?" He lunged forward, swinging at her. Her hand caught his fist and she spun it behind his back, kicking him to knock him to the floor. Derek sprung up instantly, grabbing her by the throat to prove his point. Her palm collided with his chest, there was a burst of energy and he found himself sliding across the wood floor with her facing him. She half sauntered toward him, expecting it when he swept her legs out from under her. She oriented her body so she landed straddling his hips, hands on either side of his head. They were both panting for air, her nose brushing his as she kept herself from full-on crashing into him.

"I told you." She whispered, brushing her lips against his and moved slightly against him, "Tap out, Basketball Star."

"How do you know about Basketball?"

"You played on Varsity with Camden." she shrugged, "Now, tap out."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means to make it so painful, that you want to give up." Her mouth was so close to his, all he had to do was lean up. He tried and she leaned back, just out of reach.

"Tap. Out. Derek." She murmured. He growled, lowly. How was she so freaking strong? He ripped one hand free and ran it down her back, onto her ass. Her breath caught. Feeling him touch her in dreams was one thing...but physically, it was different. With Scott, it was electric. Easy. But, Derek sent heat boiling through her veins. She felt him tap twice and then his mouth met hers.

Alix moaned the second it happened, knees tightening at his hipbones. He slid one hand into her hair, anchoring her face to his. If she was going to pull away, he was going to get as much out of this as he could.

She felt him sit up so their chests pressed together and deepen their kiss. Her head tilted to the other side, following the fast patterns his mouth made. They were familiar; rough and fiery. Unyielding.

She groaned when his tongue tangled with hers. His palm moved from her ass to her thigh; squeezing and pulling it tighter around him to stand up. Her legs wound themselves around Derek, her fingers threaded into his hair as he pushed her up against the brick wall. This was familiar, too. Except he felt so much better pressing into her than any dream could do justice for.

She ground her hips into his and he growled lowly. A delighted shiver vibrated through her at the sound.

When she was with Derek, he consumed her. Every inch of flesh, bone, blood, muscle, organ, and nerve, every thought, every feeling, all of her. It all belonged to him the second they touched.

"Do you want this?" Derek asked as they broke apart to breathe.

The rational part of her screamed for her to stop; waving red warning flags. But, the other side of her, the one that attached itself to this Alpha, wanted only to please him.

"I...I don't know." She mumbled, hazy from being torn in half. Derek's head turned to leave butterfly kisses along her jawline.

"Does this feel good...or bad?" He whispered.

"Good." She half moaned.

"And this?" His hand moved up her sides, at the edge of her bra underneath her shirt. His skin on hers wasn't making this any less jarring for her.

"Alix?" He asked pointedly.

"Good. All of you feels good," she looked down at their locked bodies to prove her point.

"Is he the problem?" He replied, containing the smile.

"Maybe. I...I shouldn't do this with you. Because of Scott." She whispered, more to herself than him, "Derek, why can't I think straight whenever you're around?"

"Because you want me."

"Yeah, I do. I want you. I want this." She said before pulling him back into a kiss that bruised both their lips. Derek growled a deep animal noise and her heartbeat increased.

"Do that again," she murmured. He did and the pressure of her kiss increased.

"It's so sexy when you growl," she mumbled as she ripped his shirt up his skin, "Have I told you that before?"

"No." He let her take his shirt and wife beater off and throw them across the room.

"Its true. I love it when you're wolfed out; completely out of control and rough." She said, fingers following the line of his jaw where she knew the hair would grow. Derek felt all the blood in him flow to one organ and it wasn't his heart.

This is what made him fall for her: she loved the Wolf, not the human. She wanted him, even when he was fully shifted with claws dragging across her skin. She healed like he did.

Thinking about the other times mentally in bed with her caused him to shift.

Her hips met his again at the image, pulling her v-neck over her head.

"Derek," she moaned his name and he lost himself in her. He left open–mouthed kisses across the soft skin of her chest, growling when he hit the top of her bra cup. Her breath caught.

"Alix–"

"Bed. Now." She cut him off. The commanding tone in her voice was making him even more turned on.

He grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'so damn whipped' but pulled them away from the wall.

Alix shocked him by dropping from his hold and unbuttoning her own jeans—dropping them to the floor before reaching for his hand doing the same.

The gasp in her throat froze when he stopped and traced his eyes over her lithe body. He never really looked at her. She had such an adult body for being so young. His mouth watered looking at her. Her pulse was pounding at the speed of a hummingbird.

"Derek," she gestured him forward with her finger. He pulled her against him and buried his face in her neck—on the opposite side of His hickeys. The thought of Scott's marks on her made him more aggressive.

Her broken moans were driving him insane. She could feel it against her stomach. Derek pushed her onto her back on his bed, on top of her and kissing her fiercely.

Derek's mouth drifted lower, down her stomach. Then he was down there and her head fell back.

She pulled him up after a moment, kissing his lips again and stripping him.

He moved to get a condom and she stopped him.

"On the pill."

"Since when?"

"Since my first time." She blushed. He shrugged and thrusted his hips forward.

"I want to try something." She flipped them and Derek gasped. Alix never did this before. He set his hands on her hips and guided them with his until she met his red eyes and screamed his name. Her eyes flashed gold—the color of the moon outside.

She was shaky as she kept rolling her hips until he came bellowing hers into her neck. Alix Lahey climbed off of him and starting gathering her clothes.

"What are you doing?" He was expecting this.

"That was a huge mistake. I shouldn't have let that happen."

"Alix, wait." He grasped her wrist, only half naked now, "I care about you, a lot."

"Derek, this can't happen again. I really, really like Scott. He's nice to me and he actually likes talking; you know, where people share words other than 'bed' or 'I want you'. All you want from me is sex. And I deserve better."

* * *

Once again, she was gone. Running to the McCall house and climbing into her bed in the guest room. The old scars on her hips made her mind drift. To her first time. When she was fourteen.

"Aiden?" His brother set a hand on the older of the two's shoulder. He'd been standing out in the balcony, fingers laced at the back of his neck, head down, for hours. Since he saw the McCall kid all over her.

"What, Ethan?!" He snapped.

"You're still in love with her...and we might have to kill her." Ethan said carefully.

"I didn't think she was going to come here." He mumbled into his hands as he rubbed his face, "I thought it would take her longer to find him."

"You can make her one of us. Remember what happens when an Emissary is bitten?"

"She'll be an Alpha, yeah. But she won't remember anything and I want her to remember us."

"Alix loves Derek, Aiden. Nothing you do is going to change it besides the bite. She looks at you like a brother. She has since she dumped you."

For once, Aiden wanted to be human. He wanted to be human and be able to hold her hand and play lacrosse and be able to have her for himself. He always loved Alix; since he saw her four years ago.

Whoever said "Sex changes things" must've known Aiden's situation perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5: Carry On

Alix sat down at the piano, running her fingers across the keys. It was only four notes, but she could still remember the lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Isaac. Piano, Dancing. It was a release for her. Death affected her. It was the same for all Emissaries. They depended so much on life and nature that the destruction of life had a physical draining effect to them. The past few days, the virgin sacrifices, really took a toll on her. Now, she sat at the baby grand in the music room, closing her eyes and humming as she played the background before opening her mouth and singing in the steadiest voice she could manage. The lullaby seemed to fit her world right now; with the Darach, with her muddled state of mind. The victims haunted her dreams, all beautiful and grotesque. Sometimes, a thin girl with long sepia locks of hair pulled her to her chest and let the teenager cry. She felt so real, somthing to clutch with her pale fingers when they spoke to her. Begged her to kill Jennifer.

She thought of Derek, of the loss she felt when she touched him on the arm or shoulder, and the voice took a supernatural edge to it. Jennifer paused where she was in her lesson, hearing her smooth voice as she sang. Druids were known for their similarities to the Greek mythical creatures. She sounded like a Syren. Alan glanced up, brows knitting when he heard the sound carrying through his office. Only he could hear it, but a smile crossed his face. Just like her mother. Marin had the same look of content on her face. It was beautiful to hear a gifted Emissary using her abilities for something calming. Something to soothe the sting of the sacrifices.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, dripping out through closed eyes. Her mother, beautiful like her and Isaac, flashed through her mind. Every detail. Her ice blue eyes, long honey tresses that touched her waist, the flowery scent that clung to her skin. It swirled around her and pulled the words out of her mouth.

It's not like she hadn't thought about killing Jennifer. She did. More than she'd like to admit. It would be easy. Knife to the throat. Someone said that anything can break with enough pressure. All it would take was all her weight thrown onto a blade. But then Alix thought of what her mother would think. She truly was the only excuse to murder the other druid; killing her mother. It wasn't a reason, it was an excuse.

Her mind drifted to Scott and Derek, about the sick way it was pulling her apart. How her heart was battling itself now. Even when she was laying next to Scott, she still dreamed about Derek's hands on her skin, mouth on her neck, breath echoing in her ears, panting her name, when she wasn't having nightmares. With her mind on them, her singing reached Derek first.

He stopped his working out, listening to the smooth sound of her voice. He missed it. Derek hadn't seen Alix since they'd been together last. He loved her, more than he'd ever loved anyone or anything. More than Paige. Or Kate. Or his family. She consumed him. Every thought he had anymore was about her. Whether it was the memory of her on top of him, or her smile, or even just features. His favorite feature was her hair. The soft curls that felt so good to spin around his fingers.

Scott listened intently, enjoying the sound of her voice. God, she even sounded like an angel. An Angel that wanted to be with him. She'd spent the better part of a week in bed with him at night. Her nightmares were terrible and he loved having her clutch him and bury her nose into his neck.

_Carry on, my wayward son._

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest._

_Don't you cry no more._

_No more._

Alix finished, letting the last note ring throughout the room. There was a clap from behind her and she sprung to her feet, ready to fight. It was Aiden, arms crossed over his broad chest, smirk on his face.

"I think the last time I heard you play it was for our whole Pack." She didn't reply, just picked up her messenger bag and started out the door. His long fingers wrapped around her upperarm. The action caused her chest to slam against his.

"Why are you pissed at me?"

"Our old Pack! That's why I'm pissed. You killed them. They were my family, and you killed all of them!" She snarled in response, the window in the corner shattering with her anger.

"I stopped being their bitch, Alix. It's not like I didn't have a reason for it!"

"There was no reason! You could've left. You could've left with me, Aiden!"

"You dumped me! What did you want me to do, Alix?"

"FIGHT FOR ME! I WANTED YOU TO FIGHT FOR ME, AIDEN!" She found herself screaming before she calmed down her voice, "That's how I figured out you didn't really love me. If you'd loved me, you wouldn't have let me go so easily."

"You think letting you go was easy? It wasn't! But, I did it because I wanted you to be happy!" He cried in response, "I heard you cry yourself back to sleep every time you woke up from dreaming about Derek and it killed me. I still love you, Alix. Deucalion wants us to seduce your boyfriend's friends. Lydia and Danny. I can't convince Lydia I want her because whenever I kiss her, I compare her to you. Every girl I've screwed to get you out of my head, I've compared to you! I LOVE YOU!"

"I don't care." She replied, arms crossed over her chest, "I love them."

"You're sure you're in love with Scott? Because Derek's scent is all over you all the time and when I mention his name, I can smell how turned on he makes you."

She growled, and then his air cut off. Her hair whipped around her head. The Alpha fell to his knees, shocked at her glowing moonlight filled eyes. She got stronger.

"Stop! Alix, stop!" Ethan spoke from the doorway, pleading, "Please,"

She reeled herself in and everything faded back to normal. Ethan kneeled down beside Aiden, making sure he was alright. Alix tied her hair back in a pale blue ribbon and left him there on the ground. The bell rang as she reached Scott's locker. He smiled when he saw her, snaking his arms around her slim waist and pulled her flush against him. She giggled when he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"I heard you. You're amazing." He whispered, "Almost as amazing as you are at dancing."

"You like seeing me dance, hmm?" Her fingers played with the vein in his neck, "Maybe I'll give you a private dance tonight, if you're lucky."

He groaned at the image of her hips rolling against his the way they rolled when she danced. His strong arms were tight around her and hers were wrapped around his broad shoulders.

"Well, my mom has the night shift tonight..." He replied suggestively, turning his head and kissing her. She laughed into the kiss, fingers curled around the back of his neck.

"Okay, that's enough dry humping my sister." Isaac draped a lazy arm over her shoulder as he tugged her away from Scott. She flashed him a smile, arm around his back just as lazily.

"So, I'll see you after practice?" Scott's brown eyes were soft when he looked at her. He picked up both of her hands and played with her fingers.

"Definitely. I'll be around." Alix replied, going on her tiptoes to press her lips against his ear, "I'll dance for you later tonight, okay?"

He groaned at her words, pecking her on the lips. She found a tree in the most secluded section of the school grounds and settled in with her back against the rough bark. Her mind re-lived the conversation with Aiden. Of what he said about Derek turning her on more than Scott. Now that she was thinking about it—he was right.

She remembered how things were with Aiden. How every touch when they were younger lit her insides on fire.

(Flashback)

_She giggled when her back pressed against the door to him and Ethan's bedroom. His forehead pressed against hers, hands splayed out on either side of her head. She licked her bottom lip as she stared at Aiden's._

_"Ethan's on patrol for the night..." He whispered with a smirk._

_"Are you inviting me into bed, Aiden?" She whispered teasingly. The heat coming from his body soaked into her, igniting her bones. Her thighs pressed together. She wanted him. God, she wanted him._

_A horny fourteen-year-old girl: That's what she was. He ran a hand through her soft brown hair, cupping her cheek, "I love you."_

_"I love you too." She replied, grasping the front of his red tee shirt and backing into his bedroom. The Omega buried his face into her neck and suckled the hot skin. Her head lolled back with a small moan, her teeth closing on her bottom lip. Aiden's hands found the hem of her Henley and slid underneath; just splayed out on her stomach._

_She smiled as they pulled apart to stare at each other before he placed his forehead against hers._

_"Do you want to?" He breathed, nodding toward the bed._

_She nodded._

_He smirked before re–attaching their lips gently. Aiden was gentle back then. He touched her like she was glass. Alix's fingers laced in his dark hair, the others sliding down to fist in the fabric at the collar of his shirt as she backed further into his bedroom. His kiss grew in pressure. Pretty soon, their mouths were moving with teeth knocking and tongues tangling together. They both bursted out laughing._

_"Nervous?" She asked, looking up at him through her lashes._

_"Excited." He replied, flashing her a confident smirk. Then he was tugging her shirt over her head. His heart raced at the sight of her chest—perfect sized with blue lace that matched her eyes covering them._

_"See something you like, Aiden?"_

(End Flashback)

Alix was pulled out of her memory when a palm struck the side of her head, and the world around her disappeared. She woke up on the ground, facing a terrified human tied to a tree. It was a young adult woman, brown-haired with bangs.

"Death is beautiful, once you get used to it." A familiar female voice said in her ear. She stiffened. Her mother's killer was standing directly behind her. Julia trailed her fingertips across the druid's shoulderblades, smirking.

"Come on, Alix. Help me kill her. You can bring your mother back. Don't fight me on this. I don't want to have to tear your little twins apart...or maybe Scott...Or even Isaac. I know your big brother has a little tiny crush on me."

She went to stand and was forced back to the ground. Why wasn't she at least strong enough to fight? Her teeth gritted together as she glared up at the pale-skinned woman.

"Mistletoe." Was the Darach's explanation. Closing her eyes, Alix forced herself to find some source of strength. Her mind drifted to Isaac, using her twin connection to him. He was facing an unfamiliar man with short hair, with Derek and Scott beside him. Isaac, I need your strength. She thought. Alix felt it drain from him to her, adrenaline causing her heart to race.

Isaac gave a gasp of shock before his knees collapsed and he landed with his palms spread on the dirty ground. His legs trembled when he tried to stand on his own.

"Isaac?" Derek crouched down and pulled the younger wolf's arm around his shoulders.

"Something's wrong...With Alix..." He panted, "This has only happened once before."

"What does you collapsing have to do wit-"

"Can you find her?" Derek whispered, cutting Scott off.

"I...I don't know. All I remember is the last time this happened was before one of her recitals. She hadn't eaten all day. Backstage, her knees were giving out. I could see her from where I was standing next to Mom. When I asked if she was okay, she looked at me and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground and weak and she was absolutely fine." He grumbled. Derek's brows knitted together. The light breeze around them shifted before gusting, flipping their clothes like flags. Derek's heart was slamming against his ribcage, worried about her. If he had to see her die, he was going to go out of his mind. He was going to lose it if Alix was even hurt.

She stood up and rounded on Julia, narrowing her eyes as the wind made a circle around the pair.

"Don't. Touch. Him." She hissed through her white teeth, eyes glowing in the darkness of the reserve. Her fingers folded over, nails digging in the flesh of her palm. Her breaths were shorter as her hair fanned around her.

"Incredible." Jennifer breathed, blue eyes intense as they watched her. She was more powerful than any other Emissary or Darach she'd ever seen in her life. Where was she getting all of this power from? She'd seen her with the Lahey boy, calm. The resemblance; the perfect resemblance suddenly made sense.

"I don't believe it...a Gemini Wolf." She murmured, "Right in front of me."

"What're you talking about?" Alix replied, narrowing her eyes.

"The connection you have with your brother isn't normal, even for the supernatural. It hasn't happened in a thousand years...But you and Isaac are." She grinned at the young girl. She reached up with long pale fingers and played with a curl on Alix's head as she circled around her until she was standing behind her.

"Look at her." She pointed at the trembling human girl, running her hand down Alix's arm until it was wrapped around her skinny wrist, "Can you feel the energy coming from him? Take it. Don't you want to feel like this all the time? Strong."

"NO!" She jerked away, slamming her fist against the woman's jaw before following her to the ground, "You can go to hell!"

Slowly, she eased some of Isaac's strength back to him. He gasped again, being able to right himself.

"There's always your little Alpha...Derek? I'd hate to have to hurt him.." Alix growled at the mention of him, "Oh, more than your Alpha...Your fuck buddy? I don't blame you, he looks like he'd be pretty damn good in bed."

It was like she'd been electrocuted. She jumped away, so fluidly and quickly it was almost imperceptible. The thought of something hurting Derek sent a sharp pain through her chest, knocking the breath out of her. She was in love with him, she knew for sure now. She'd also began to fall pretty hard for Scott.

"Please don't hurt him." She whispered, closing her eyes and hanging her head, "I'll help you, just...don't hurt him."

"You love him. You're in love with your Alpha." Julia laughed once, bitterly. "That's a mistake. Falling in love with your Alpha just gets you hurt. Maybe even killed."

"Is that what made you that-that **_thing_**? The Alpha you were in love with tried to kill you?" The teen replied, looking through her dark lashes with ice blue eyes.

"Enough." The garrote was heavy in her hand as Julia covered her hands with hers and guided it around the girl's neck. Eyes wet, tears rolling down her cheeks, Alix felt the Darach twist her hands. The girl cried out before going limp with blood rushing down her neck and soaking her clothes.

"Oh, God!" She cried, dropping onto her knees and expelling the contents of her stomach all over the dirty ground. It was black, she noticed as she wiped her chin with the back of her hand.

Sobs wracked her body. It isn't just wolves whose eyes change when they take an innocent life. Her eyes weren't their silvery color anymore; they were now glowing violet with red around the rims. More beautiful than a beta's. Taking a deep breath, she turned and sprinted. The 'Gemini' tether led her straight to Isaac.

"Ali!" Isaac breathed. And then his arms were wrapped around her shoulders, hugging her tightly. Scott moved forward seconds after, his soft lips colliding with hers. She hesitated; she wanted to throw herself into Derek's arms and kiss him until he couldn't remember his own name. But, her lips moved with Scott's briefly.

"Don't disappear like that again. I love you." He told her, "You don't have to say it back, I just needed to tell you."

"I–I..." She stammered, eyes shifting to Derek. His expression was agonized. Alix stepped away from Scott to step into Derek's arms, her face buried into his chest.

He froze before snaking his arms around her waist, kissing her hair.

"I'm glad you're okay." Derek murmured. Having her in his arms made her heart swell. He loved the feeling of her body; small and fit against his. Scott was unable to see it when she went on her tiptoes until she reached the shell of his ear.

"I missed you." She told him, her hidden hand rested against his forearm, "I'll sleep at the loft, if I'm still welcome."

"Of course you are," He grumbled in her ear, eyes locked on Scott who was glaring at the length of the embrace. Derek quickly let go of her, brushing a kiss across her forehead.

Tension was at it's highest, now. Both of them were glaring at eachother, testosterone spiking up almost unbearably.

Both in love with the strongest supernatural creature walking the face of the earth.


	6. My Everything

Cora was asleep on Derek's couch, Isaac on the floor nearby her, while Alix curled up on the floor next to the window, behind the desk. She claimed she liked being able to see the city, but Derek knew it was a lie. His bed was closer to her, he could hear her every time she had a nightmare and it physically pained him. _Tonight was worse._ She was thrashing, whimpering as her body flinched. Alix let out a loud scream and he winced.

"That's it." The Alpha kicked his covers off, crossed the small loft to wake her up. His fingers closed around her wrists as he shook her awake. Her eyes flashed open, tears rolling down her cheeks. He pulled her into him, her face burying into his chest as she sobbed.

"Ssh. It's okay. It was just a dream." His fingers combed through her hair as he lifted her. Her legs reflexively wrapped around him when he carried her and Derek tried not to react to it.

"What are you doing?"

"You're sleeping on the bed. Maybe you'll sleep better."

"You're not sleeping on the floor in your own Loft, Derek." She replied, sniffling, "Either I sleep on the floor or you sleep on the bed too."

Truthfully, Derek didn't know if he could handle being that close to her without touching and kissing her. He cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably before he gave in. She curled up under his comforter on one side of the bed. He slid in behind her, keeping his arms away from her waist.

"Hold me. Please?" She whispered, "I need you." The dark-haired Alpha scooted forward until his bare chest flattened against her spine, one arm around her stomach and holding her against him. He _felt_ her heart rate speed up as he dragged his lips down the hard line of her jaw; hiding his nose in her throat. She felt his fingers slide up the front of her shirt, barely, rested on her hips. He ran his fingertips across her soft skin.

"D-Derek," She gasped, her palm fisting into the fabric of the sheets beside her face. He grinned—loving having an effect on her. _She was so reactive. _

"This is why I didn't want to share the bed with you. I can't stop myself from doing things like this to you if you're in my bed, Alix." He whispered in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Maybe I want you to lose control." She replied quietly.

"You're with Scott. He cares about you." Her heartbeat spiked out of control, pounding against her ribcage. She rolled over in his hold, causing his hand to glide around to the back of her shirt and splay out across her lower-back. His breath caught when she draped one leg over his hip. He was suddenly thankful Isaac and Cora couldn't see into his room.

"What about you?" She whispered.

"I'm scared of you." He replied. Alix started to jerk away from him, hurt.

"NO!" He hissed, his fingers wrapped around her thigh to keep her from moving away from him, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you scare me because I _know_ I'min love with you. Everyone around me constantly gets hurt. They get killed. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because if it does, it's going to kill me. Losing you is literally going to kill me, and I know you're with Sc-" She cut him off with a light, lazy kiss, bumping their noses together after pulling back from the kiss.

"I love you." Her voice was breathy, panting for air, "I love _you,_ Derek."

With a loud groan, he rolled on top of her and kissed her roughly, moving both his hands to the underside of her breasts. Her back arched into his touch as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. His mouth went dry. She wasn't wearing a bra. Holy. Shit.

"Oh God," He whispered, shoving her back onto the bed and nipping his way down her throat until his mouth was on her. Her head fell back, one set of nails scratching against the back of his neck. The sounds she was making were driving him _insane_. No-one had told him they loved him in years. Now, this goddess-like creature that owned his heart loved him too.

Alix tugged him back into a kiss as she arched her back so that their bare chests pressed tightly together. The feeling of skin-on-skin made his entire body shiver. Their tongues danced together, slowly sliding across the other's; trying to make this last as long as possible. Vaguely, she knew she shouldn't do this while she was still with Scott, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Derek. She wanted his skin on hers, his hands on her. The brunette moaned his name into his ear, grinding her hips up into his. His fingers grasped the top of her shorts—the ones that clung to her tight ass. She wore them on purpose, hoping he would pick up on it.

He pulled them down and threw them to the end of the bed, with her shirt, and he ripped her panties off of her hips. Her blue eyes were nearly black with desire as she pulled his boxers down; the last fabric barrier between them.

"I love you, Alix." He growled, kissing hungrily down her jaw, over the curve of her pale throat, kissing her soft shoulders.

"I need you inside me," She whimpered.

"One second," He whispered, pecking her on the lips as he stood up, turned on his stereo, and lock the door. Isaac couldn't kick his ass—but if the teenager heard his younger sister in bed with his Alpha—he'd try to.

The second he was within reach, she pulled him down to lay between her legs again, hovering over her with his hands on either side of her head.

"I love you." She breathed, the hot breath washing over Derek's lips. He kissed her with a gentleness he hadn't shown her before.

Cora rolled over and opened her eyes at the sound of music blaring. Derek's light was on, door closed, stereo on. Alix wasn't in her makeshift bed. Her brother's mattress squeaked and she covered her mouth as a surprised squeak flew through her lips. What the hell was Derek thinking? Alix was only seventeen; he was twenty-five!

Alix's eyes shifted to violet and she closed her teeth around his skin to keep from screaming. She cried his name and collapsed against him. He was still moving, still trying to get release.

"I love you. _You_, not him." That was all it took and he roared, teeth scraping her neck as his body weight crashed into her. Her fingers scraped his scalp as his head rested on her chest, smiling contentedly down at him. Gaining his strength back quickly, he lifted himself off of her and moved until he was lying next to her. He let out a gasp when she threw her leg over his hip, straddling him. His heart nearly stopped in his chest as she leaned in until her lips were pressed against his ear.

"You're insane if you think I'm done with you yet." She whispered, lowering herself down until he hissed and gripped her hips roughly—hard enough to bruise them.

"Alix," He moaned when she lifted her hips and dropped back down; effectively riding his hips. She bent down and brushed her lips across his abdomen; feather-light kisses as she moved. His stomach tightened before he pulled her face back to his, biting her lip. Blood filled her mouth, coppery and dark. Alix cried out at the same moment as him, spent as she collapsed again.

"If this is how you're going to be every night, then I'm never letting you out of this bed." Derek panted from underneath her. She giggled, leaving a kiss over his heart, leaning up to press her forehead against his.

"This can't happen every night, or Isaac's going to attack you and I'm pretty sure my brother could take on an Alpha if he knew we were doing this."

He snorted, sucking a red mark into the pale flesh of her neck. She moaned, pressing closer to him. Alix laid down next to him, head rested on his strong shoulder, one hand rested against Derek's sternum. One of his arms wrapped around her—resting at the curve of her hip—while the other hand slid forward and laced their fingers together on his chest.

"What are you going to do about Scott?"

"I…I don't know. I don't want to hurt him."

"Do you love him, Alix?"

"Yeah. Just not as much as I love _you_." She replied, meeting his teal blue eyes. He grinned when her heartbeat picked up, pecking her on the lips. Derek's fingers stroked her spine. The action spread goose-bumps across her fair skin. They didn't speak for a while, just laid still until she fell asleep. Her small snores caused a smile to spread across his handsome face. Ignoring the light, he moved them under the covers.

He enjoyed seeing her laying on his chest. Her skin stuck to his from the sweat on both their bodies, keeping her plastered against him. His fingers combed through her sweat-slick hair, kissing the top of her head. She thought Derek holding her might stanch the nightmares. It didn't.

_Thin fingers brushed her curls over her shoulder, chin rested on her collarbone as lips brushed the base of her neck. In an anything but sexual way. This was to cause fear. And it was working. Derek was speaking to Scott in the darkness of the trees in front of her, but she couldn't hear them. They were garbled._

"_You made a mistake, fucking with your Alpha. He's going to rip you apart." The Darach's voice echoed as it ended. Another chin met the other side of her body, claw-like fingers gripping her arm with an unimaginable amount of human force._

"_He's nothing, Alix. He's weak. He didn't even protect his own family. What makes you think he'll protect you? Do you think Camden really shot himself? Sweetie, it was the demon wolf that came looking for you. He saw this pretty little marking of yours and he came for him." The clawing fingers traced the triskele between her shoulders—something Derek had yet to see. He wasn't exactly focused on her back when they were together._

_A cold shiver went up her spine and she bit back a scream. The impulse to strike until the light left the eyes of the two voices of doubt in her ears. No. Camden died because he shot himself. No. No. NO!_

"_It's Derek's fault."_

_Images flooded her mind of when she found the body._

_Blood. Half of Camden's face missing. Someone was screaming. It took her a moment to realize it was her. Isaac's hands closing around the back of her arms and turning her into his chest. Her knees collapsing. Her body going slack. A triskele written in blood on the floor to her left. Then dad. Dad was on his knees, cradling the younger man's head to his sternum and letting out low, broken, anguished cries._

"_Stop it." She protested, massaging her temples with nimble fingers._

"_You know it's true. That's why you're going to help me kill him."_

"_And bring me back. You'll be so strong, with two women willing to kill the one that murdered your brother. The man that caused your father to start locking Isaac in a freezer."_

"_What?!" She spun on her heels, "My…My dad wouldn't do that." The image changed before her and she wasn't looking at Derek and Scott. She was in a basement—her old basement full of broken things._

"_Get in." Her father growled. A younger, human Isaac widened his blue eyes._

"_Did you hear me son? Get in the damn freezer! GET IN!" Her twin jumped back and was shoved into the small, enclosed space. Her father slammed the lid._

She woke up sobbing. Her breaths turned into short pants as Derek pulled her against him, kissing her shoulders lightly to calm her. She shoved him hard enough he fell out of the bed and onto the hard floor. Her eyes were glowing violet, red around the center. Alpha red. The searing red that exhibited strength and power. She relaxed and crumpled on the mattress, snatching a tee shirt from the bedside table drawer, sliding it on, and sobbing even harder. There was a long gash in his forearm that was healing extremely slowly.

"I hurt you. God, I can't believe I hurt you."

"Stop. I love you, Emissary or not!" He replied.

"Did my dad lock Isaac in a freezer?"

"Ali, I-"

"Tell me!" Her screech broke his heart.

"Yes. I…That was why I bit him. I wanted him to be better."

She dropped onto his lap on the cement, kissing him like it would start a fire with fingers gripping his jaw in a vice.

"I'm so in love with you."


	7. And The World Was Gone

_I run through your hair, one with the night air, brushing your skin with my breathing._

_Turn out the light, I'm every nightmare _

_Run, you can run, you can run _

_I blink and the world was gone._

—Snow Ghosts,_ And The World Was Gone._

* * *

Derek's mouth was buried into the junction between her neck and shoulder, trying to suck a maroon bruise into her pale skin. Of course, having supernatural healing abilities made it disappear. He moved his hands down the deep curves of her body, until he found the strong hipbones and he ground her back into him.

"Derek, I have to get to school." Alix giggled, one arm slid behind his broad shoulders to grip his raven locks with her long fingers, enjoying everything he was doing to her.

"Tell them you're sick and that you have to stay in bed all day." He growled suggestively, grinding harder into her. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, tightening her hold on his soft hair even further, turning his head until she could reach his lips. He spun her to face him, hand up the back of her shirt as he unclasped her bra, pulling the straps down and pulling it out of her thin tee shirt. He threw it into the corner, reaching down and wrapping her around his hips. She went willingly, her tongue stroking the roof of his mouth. Derek moaned loudly, shoving her thin body against the door as his palms massaged her breasts.

"Oh!" Her small gasp sent a wave of tenderness through him and he pecked her lips once, twice, three times.

"Call. In. Sick."

"Give me the damn phone then." She gave in. He only took one hand out of her shirt to hand her his cellphone. He placed wet, hot kisses down the pale curve of her neck as she dialed.

"Beacon Hills High School Attendance office, how may I help you?"

"I need to call in an absence." Her voice went sharp on the last words as his teeth scraped her collarbone, tongue flicking into the divot.

"Name?"

"Alix Lahey, Grade 11." She whispered, sliding her hips forward into Derek's before pulling away and slamming back into them. He groaned, kissing over the top of her shirt—pressing his lips to her stomach, working down until his soft lips touched the zipper of her jeans and she was lost in a haze of lust for him.

"Alright, and what sort of illness?"

"F-Fl-Flu." She breathed into the phone, "I'll be back into school tomorrow. Thank you."

Then she ended the call, and threw his iPhone across the room. It shattered when it hit the brick. Her tongue tangled with his. She was fighting him for dominance. It was so fucking sexy. The Alpha was desperate for her now. He tangled one hand in her soft brunette locks while the other gripped her hip as he moved them from the wall to the mattress. It shaped under her back and all she could feel and think was _Derek_.

"God, Derek."

"What? What do you want, baby?"

"Take off my clothes and make love to me." Alix whispered, tilting her head until she could peck the tip of his nose. Her tongue flicked out between full pink lips to sweep across his bottom one. Their eyes locked and neither of them could move. His burning red were still soft on hers. Derek's breath caught every time she showed him hers. Those odd amethyst-and-crimson irises made his heart stop. They were so different than anything he'd ever seen before, and Alix never told him why they were purple.

"Whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. I just want to make you feel good." Her eyes close, one hand gripping his headboard. He smoothed her shirt up her torso, baring the skin of her stomach to him. The black-haired man left soft kisses along the skin, stopping occasionally to brush his tongue in places he'd learned caused her to make little sounds he loved. She let out broken moans. When his eyes found her face her teeth were closed around her bottom lip, the skin turning white as she tried to keep herself from reacting.

"Do you want me to eat you out?" He whispered.

"No. I just want you." She replied with her fingers wrapped around the back of his strong neck, dragging it to her jaw. Hungrily, his lips hunted along her tough jaw while his hands literally shucked her shirt and tossed it somewhere else in the room. Alix's blue eyes were dark as she reached between them to tug his shirt over his head, sealing her lips against his bare shoulder. He gasped when her palm collided with her sternum.

Derek found himself lying on his back with his lover straddling his hips, staring down at him with a predatory expression on her face. Alix was _gorgeous_. His fingers danced along her thighs before spreading across the denim to grip both.

"Hold still," She demanded, mouthing over his skin as she worked her way across every single inch within reach.

"I. Love. You." She accentuated every word with a kiss, splaying her hands out across his ribs. He groaned, tugging her higher up his chest and meeting her lips halfway. Derek had just anchored his fingers into the sides of her panties to tug them down when the alarm went off. He stiffened above her, bolting upright and throwing on his jeans and olive-toned longsleeve tee shirt again. She laid on her elbows, staring down her body at him. It made her chest stick out even further.

"Alix, get dressed. Trouble just got here." The terrified tone of his deep voice made her stomach knot up. Her chest heaved with hyperventilating breaths. She stood up and slid into one of his tee shirts with nothing but her boyshorts underneath. Alix wasn't scared. She could hold her own against any others beside the Darach. She flipped her hair as she stalked into the front room of his loft when the door swung open.

She straightened up when he entered the room.

"En…Ennis?" His face faded from it's animal expression and softened on her. This was the little girl that he'd seen with Talia often ten years ago. She was always at the Alpha's side when the Packs met, small pale palm gripping the Hale's hand like a lifeline, blue eyes taking in everything. Silently. She watched, always.

"Alix?" She lunged to her left and laced her slim fingers through her Alpha's.

"Please, Ennis. Don't do thi-" The words went dry when Kali came in. Kali, who used to pick her up and spin her around. Who played with her when things were too intense for a child to hear. Her wolf hearing allowed her to still be involved without being in the same room with the others. She smirked at the sight of the teenager.

"Hello, Little One."

"If you touch him, I will rip you apart. He is _mine_, Kali." She stepped forward, her bare feet padding against the icy cement. Ennis crept forward, fire burning in his eyes at the threat directed toward his mate. Kali was his. No-one messed with his things. Cora let out a loud growl, sprinting. Derek shouted her name to stop her and she ignored it. Ennis gripped her throat as he slammed her down on the ground. Alix felt her breath catch when the dark-haired female Alpha ripped a pipe down to spin it in circles around her body, above her head. She was aiming for her.

"NO!" Derek roared, shoving Alix away from the Wolves. She skidded across the floor, shirt riding up her taut stomach. She screamed when the pipe entered between his shoulders, through his body. The lights exploded directly above Kali's head, glass coating her hair. Alix's eyes were burning violet as wind exploded through the loft. Her heart pounded against her temples, her chest, even behind her eyelids. Fuming. She felt the pressure around her building with readiness to explode.

"Enough, Alix. That sounds exhausting." She went rigid. Completely stumped.

"Deucalion." Her voice was trembling with fear. She stood between Cora and Ennis, and the man she loved bleeding out.

"She looks just like Ava." Kali breathed, toward her leader, "She's beautiful, Duke."

"Shut up about my mother, Kali." She snarled over her shoulder, ready to rip the Alpha's head off of her bony shoulders. Fingers closed around her wrist and tugged her away, an arm tightly wound around her throat—cutting off her air.

"Let her go." Derek choked out, "She has nothing to do with this."

_Can you feel the energy coming from him? Take it. Don't you want to feel like this all the time? Strong._ Jennifer's words echoed in her head. She stomped on Ennis' foot, swung out from his hold, and snapped his neck. Kali cried out at the sight, pulling the pipe out of Derek and rounding on the Druid.

"C'mon! C'MON!" The brunette screamed, lost. The monster that killing the girl in the woods created surfaced. She was unafraid. The Alpha spun around, aiming her bottom claws for Alix's stomach. Alix caught Kali by the ankle and slammed her elbow at the crease of her leg, fingers laced into Kali's hair as she slammed her fist into her nose. With a shriek that rivaled Lydia, the Lahey threw her across the floor until her head slammed against brick.

"Alix! Stop it!" Cora protested from Derek's side. He grunted as he forced himself to stand. The raven—haired man limped until he reached her where she stood with a heaving chest as she stared down at Kali; close to killing. He grasped her shoulder, turning her to face him. She wasn't herself. She was angry, and murderous. At his touch, the beast started to fade. Derek slid his hand up to cup her cheek, kissing her forehead.

"Ali, I need you to calm down. Calm down and look at me," He tilted her head up to look at him straight on, "I love you. I love every inch of you, even this angry girl standing right in front of me. But, you need to stop before you kill anyone else."

Her shoulders rolled back, the lights came back on, and her eyes faded back to their ice blue color. She leaned into his touch, turning her head to kiss his palm.

"I'm—I'm sorry. I lost control." Her voice broke as she looked at Ennis's dead body. Tears ran down her cheeks, blurring her vision, "Kali, I lost control."

Derek tugged her against him, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head as she clung to him. He narrowed his eyes at Deucalion before glancing at Cora. Alix was weak from killing Ennis—the light side of her at least, the dark side was stronger.

"Take Alix back into the bedroom, Cora. Please." The auburn-haired wolf ducked under Alix's arm to help bear the weight as they walked. She didn't look away from him as the other Hale did, her heart slamming against her ribs.

When she was in the room, she flopped face-first onto his bed after pulling his shirt back off and sliding her bra on. Cora traipsed her fingers along the tattoo.

"Did you get this because of Derek?"

"Yeah."

"You love him?"

"Yes, Cora, I love your brother. Just like _you_ love _mine_." Alix replied with a small smile, "You're good for Isaac."

Cora flushed, grinning.

"What do you want from me? Hmm? You want me to kill my own Pack?"

"I want you to kill one of them. You'll kill the rest on your own."

"Get the hell out of my apartment." Derek snarled, thinking of the terrified girl in his room. With Cora. He heard her tell Cora that she loved him. The caveman inside of him was jumping in excitement, "And take him with you."

Kali slung her mate over her shoulder as all three of them disappeared. He immediately entered the room to find Alix nearly asleep with her head rested on the pillow he'd slept on all night. Cora left shortly after he came in. The triskele tattoo was between her shoulders—identical to his. He rolled her over and then he was on her, kissing her again. She jerked away from him roughly, pushing him back onto his back on the other side of the bed.

"You should hate me. I just killed an Alpha for no reason. Derek, you should throw me out. Tell me you never want to see me again. Tell me I'm a danger and you don't want a threat around. Tell me anything, and then make me leave the room."

"I can't. I love you. I'm in love with you, Alix Lahey. I belong with you and you damn well know you belong with me. This," He set his palm against the tattoo on her to draw her body flush against his, "This means you're mine and I'm yours. If you think I'm letting you go further away from me than you are right now, you're insane." He breathed the last two words before her mouth covered his lightly. This wasn't about sex, this time. She was kissing him like he would disappear into nothingness.

"I love you too. I'm going to end things with Scott tomorrow." She told him, kissing his neck with wet, hot movements. She didn't push it any further, just clung to him. He kept his strong arm tightly wound around her waist, enjoying her lips skimming up and down his throat. His long fingers were kneading the small of her back, trying to relax her. It was peaceful.

Until Scott burst through the door with Isaac in tow.


	8. Please

_I need you, baby, and if it's quite all right I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night._

_I love you baby…Now that I found you, stay and let me love you…_

_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you. _

_You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much._

_At long last love has arrived and I thank God I'm alive._

_You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off you._

—Lauryn Hill, _**Can't Take My Eyes Off of You.**_

Alix's first instinct was to bolt out of the bed and grasp the same tee shirt she'd been wearing when Kali came. In Two strides, her back was pressing into Derek's chest to defend him. Derek's hands rested at her hips in preparation to throw her out of the way if one of them attacked. Isaac's glowing golden eyes were on his Alpha, fingers itching to rip into skin. He stepped forward until he was inches away from his twin's body, face level and angry in Derek's.

"Get your hands off of my sister." He snarled.

"Isaac, stop! I wanted this. I started this!" Her voice snapped him out of his staring match with Derek. He slowly relaxed his stance slightly, but the anger drifting off of him in waves didn't stop. Even Alix could hear Scott's hard breathing. His eyes were dark, bloody red as they locked on the other Alpha's hands on her hips.

"Isaac. Get Alix out of the way. I don't want to hurt her."

"Scott, don-" Her voice cut off when Derek lifted her and set her down beside him. His hand lingered on her hips, circling her wrist before pulling his hand back. Her heartbeat sped up when he rolled his olive-toned sleeves up his forearms. The veins and muscle were tantalizingly visible.

"I can't believe you!" Scott shouted before he lunged. Derek charged forward at the same moment, tackling him to the hard ground of the loft and slamming his fist roughly against Scott's nose. He snarled, feet slamming into Derek's ribcage. The action sent him flying backward until his back met the brick. Alix flinched when she heard it crack, fighting her brother's restraining hands. The normal storm that followed her anger or spike of emotions was restrained. _So, this is what she meant by Gemini. Isaac can stop me from using my power._ With an alarming wolfy growl, she fought her way away from him, slamming her palm into his shoulder. Letting her eyes turn purple, she focused on stealing strength from him. He collapsed, so weak he was unable to shift. Her fingers fisted at her side with the newfound fire inside of her.

Derek wasn't fighting back. He was grasping Scott's shoulder and letting him beat the hell out of him. As he drew his arm back to punch the Alpha square in the nose, Alix was standing between them. Back to Derek's chest, her chest pressing against Scott's.

"Stop it." Her voice was lower than usual, a commanding tone stronger than an Alpha. Her fist met Scott's diaphragm and she sent him flying backward across the loft. Derek sunk to the floor, bleeding and bruised from the assault to him. The brunette was instantly in his lap, her palms cupping her face as her lips pressed against every inch she could reach.

"Why the fuck didn't you fight back?" She sighed, eyes blue on his again. Her lips reached the underside of his chin, his jaw, pecking him on the lips.

"Didn't want…hurt you…"He gritted his teeth at the slow-closing wounds.

"Dammit, Derek, I wouldn't get hurt. Scott would never hurt me." He shuddered when her soft mouth brushed a kiss over his nose affectionately just before she stood up and whirled around on the True Alpha.

"Are you going to explain this to me?" The hurt in his voice was palpable. Painful to her as well. His eyes stayed on her strong legs as she kneeled in front of him on the ground, eyes cast downward almost ashamedly.

"I love him." Scott almost missed the sentence, "I love him so much, Scott. I love you too, just…you're not Derek. I could be happy with you, I know I could. But, I want more than just settling for happy. Everything with him is more intense. He's the reason I came home. I'm his Emissary, Scott. I'm not going to lie to you about any of this. For years, I've been dreaming about Derek before I knew who he was. I've been running on instinct since, trying to find him. Then I came here, and—and I met you. You followed me and watched me dance. I couldn't help falling in love with you. I even tried to stop Ennis from hurting you in the elevator, remember? I thought that I was meant to find you instead of him. That I may never find him. And then I woke up in that bed and saw his face in person for the first time. Everything changed for me. I was angry that he was the one who turned Isaac, at first. It's what pushed me into a relationship with you. Derek and I...slept together for the first time the night we went paddle boating with Stiles and Lydia. I couldn't control it. Derek consumes me whenever I'm even near him..." The Emissary took in a deep breath. Derek's heart was racing listening to her admit just how strong those feelings for him were. He needed to call Jennifer and ask her not to call him again.

"I've known since the woods on Saturday. The Darach threatened my brother and Derek. She made me kill that girl Emily in the woods to protect them. This is my Pack, and I hope you can forgive me for not breaking things off before I was with him." She continued.

"Has Derek told you some of the things he's done? The bad things?"

"What Derek does and doesn't tell me is none of your business. I trust him." Scott's head dropped, eyes locked on the floor between them. Alix's hands reached forward until they were touching his. He shuddered at the feel of her skin on his. One set of her hands laced through his as her forefinger tilted his chin up to meet her icy eyes, "I love you, Scott. I really do. But, I love him. I've loved him for the last three years. Please don't make this painful."

"It already is painful, Alix. Seeing you in bed with Derek, wearing his clothes. God, you even smell like him. I can't put myself through this. I…I just can't. I'm sorry." He stood up, waiting for her to release his hand.

"I'll walk you out," she whispered, her chest painfully tight as he nodded tightly, sending Derek a dark glare before leading her out of the loft and down the stairs. The smell of rain entered her nose as soon as he opened the lobby doors. It pelted her through the thin layer of the tee shirt and she felt the icy water soak through her bra and panties as well. Scott's brown eyes locked with hers as they came to a stop in front of his motorcycle. He sat down sideways on it—facing her. He used their interlocked hands to tug her close until she was standing between his legs.

"Kiss me goodbye?" His deep voice whispered as he tucked a wet curl behind her ear. She took a deep breath, but nodded. Their lips met with a faint pressure. Alix was trying not to make this last, but he wasn't. He wanted a proper goodbye kiss if things were ending because of Derek. She felt his tongue flick against her bottom lip before shoving through her lips. Her palm rested against his cheek as she willingly kissed him back, moving their lips together roughly before she slowly pulled back to place her forehead against his.

"Goodbye, Scott," She breathed, her hands still clasped behind his neck. He nudged her nose with his one time as he pecked her on the lips.

"Bye, Alix." Her blue eyes brimmed with tears because this felt final. It felt like he was saying goodbye forever—like he didn't want her anywhere around at all. It wasn't like she blamed him…there was a dull aching in her chest at the thought of losing the only friend she'd made since Aiden. Walking up the stairs, with water dripping down from Derek's sopping wet shirt, Alix slowly started to control her crying. She sniffled just before she came back inside. Derek was facing away, toward the window. His body was angled just enough to be able to have seen the goodbye kiss. Isaac was leaning against a pillar.

"I don't understand…Why are you doing this?"

"It isn't safe for you here anymore, Isaac. I have Cora now, it's not going to work out. Alix can handle herself and I can protect my sister."

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Your fuck buddy is kicking me out." Isaac snarled at the younger of the two, eyes burning gold. She flinched, but didn't protest. Isaac would be safe. He'd be out of the way, because she knew Kali had it out for her now. Since she killed Ennis. "Aren't you going to say something, Sis?"

"Isaac, I think Derek's right. You're not safe with us."

"You're seriously staying with him? I have nowhere to go! Unlike you, I don't have some older Alpha using me as stress relief!"

Derek threw the glass at his Beta's head, causing Isaac to duck and stiffen as he stood back up. Anger was etched into both men's faces as they stared at eachother with heaving chests.

"Don't talk to her like that. She doesn't deserve it. You're mad at me, take it out on me." Derek snarled, "Now, get out."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Isaac, go to Scott's. He'll have room for you." Her voice was small now, swallowing heavily, "You'll have a room with a bed, instead of the floor."

Then her brother was brushing past her, shouldering her hard enough she clattered to the floor. There were tears in her eyes as she watched him stalk out of the house and slam the door shut behind him. Cora ran into the room, slamming her palms against Derek's chest.

"Why did you do that?! I really like him!" Cora ran out of the Loft after him, down the stairs, and into the rain. Alix drew her knees to her chest and hid her face in the cold, wet flesh of her thighs. Derek's eyes followed the motion, running a hand through his raven-black hair. Fear was drifting from her skin, filling the apartment with it's sickening scent. Letting out a hard breath, he crossed the room until he was kneeling in front of her.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Ali." He whispered, setting two fingers under her chin and tilting her head up until their eyes met. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, eyes swelling up and turning pink.

"They hate me," She sniffled, "I-Isaac and Sc-Scott hate me now."

"No, baby, they don't hate you. They're just trying to understand what's happening between us. They're surprised." He tucked a soft tendril of honey brown hair behind her ear as his lips pressed against the crown of her head. His stubble brushed against her skin and a shiver went up her spine. Derek drew Alix into his arms, wound around her waist. Alix gripped his tee shirt in his hands as her cold body met his. The water soaked through to his skin and he shivered.

"C'mon, let's get you dried off. I don't want you getting sick." He took her hands and walked her into the en suite bathroom, reaching around her slim body to tug the wet fabric over her head. It hit the ground with a slapping sound, "I'll get you something to wear." Derek mumbled, disappearing into his bedroom. Her eyes raked over her own body in the mirror. She'd lost weight. Was she unattractive now?

He came back in to find her staring at her body, a scowl on her flawless features.

"Alix? What's wrong?"

"I'm ugly." Alix murmured, dragging her fingertips across the old scars from Aiden across her hipbones, "I don't know why you want me, Derek." He growled at her words, gripping both her arms and backing her into the counter, lifting her to sit on it and stepping between her legs. His arms caged her against him as he leaned in to her ear.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, Alix. You're strong and smart, and the way you look at me makes my heart stop. I never, ever want to hear you talk about yourself like that again, understood?" He whispered before his lips crashed against hers. She tugged his shirt over his head that was soaked from hugging her in the front room. Derek didn't keep kissing her, he hid his face against the soft flesh of her throat, arms looped around her as he inhaled. The feel of her cold and damp skin pressing into his sent little shockwaves throughout his body.

"I'm sorry," She replied, one set of fingers laced into his hair as the other danced down his shoulder, bicep, onto his forearm. Her heart soared being close to him. Her mind wasn't straying to Scott, or to how wrong it was to have Derek while she was with Scott. She was free to be with the man she loved. Alix smiled, turning her head to connect their lips again.

"I love you, Derek." Alix told him with a smirk, "I love you so much."

He laughed, and handed her a pair of his boxers and a UnderArmour tee shirt, with a pair of panties and a bra he'd taken from her suitcase. She blushed as she found them and he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Yeah, uh…I didn't know which ones you wanted. So…" He said quietly. His teal eyes drifted to the black lace scraps of fabric in her hands.

"It's fine, Derek. You're the only one that's going to see them anyways." She grinned, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He smiled in response, stepping back and exiting the bathroom. Alix turned on the hot water and stepped beneath it—the scalding temperature turning her skin pink. Her thoughts drifted to Derek, as always. His lips, his teal eyes, perfect sized nose, angled back high cheekbones. The tattoo tingled between her shoulders. Climbing out of the shower, she clipped the lace bra and dragged her panties up her legs, listening to the sound of his breathing as she re-dressed herself.

Hers caught. It was even with hers. Every intake of breath matched. Like they were meant to breathe together. It intrigued her. She tiptoed out into the now darkness of his bedroom. Rain slammed against his window and she let out a fearful squeal. Strong arms wound around her slim body, hauling Alix against his chest. Derek held onto her, nose buried into her soft, wet curls.

"Why are you scared, love?" Hearing Derek Hale call her love wasn't what she expected to hear in a million years. But, she liked the sound of it.

"I found my m-mother's body during a rainstorm." Alix whispered. Derek lifted her up and carried her to the bed—their bed, she supposed—to curl up beside her. Their legs twined together, playing idly with the other's right fingers. His free hand was rested against her cheek, eyes dark as he took her in.

"Tell me about your mom," He found himself saying, dragging his forefinger across her bottom lip.

"She was a dancer, like me. She taught me how to." A smile crossed her face, "Isaac and I look just like her. I remember, when my dad was still a good person, every Friday around Nine at night, all five of us piled into the car and drove into the lake in the woods to watch the sunset. Natural things really meant a lot to her. They do to all of us that are Emissaries. She was one of your mom's emissaries. I remember your mom, Derek. When mom was training me to be an emissary, Talia took me to meetings with the other Packs with her. So I could learn about Alphas from watching them."

"You…knew my mother?"

"Yes. She was amazing, Derek. You're so much like her."

"Can I kiss you? Please?" He whispered, pressing his forehead against hers. He still had a nasty little cut over his bottom lip from a particularly nasty blow to the mouth. The brunette leaned in until their lips were brushing. When Alix breathed out, he breathed in. Her breath was intoxicating and before Derek could stop himself, he didn't wait for her answer. He pressed his throbbing lips to hers, praying she wasn't going to push him away. She didn't. Her mouth moved with his, jumping at a peel of thunder. The length of the seventeen-year-old's body was smashed into his as a tremor or fear rolled up her spine. He caged her to his chest, forgetting kissing. All he wanted to do was make Alix feel safe with him. Her fingers caressed his high cheekbone, scanning his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Something happened to you on Saturday. Before then, your eyes were silver when you "shifted." Now they're purple."

She told him. About the Darach that killed her mother forcing her hand to save his life, about the ability to take strength from Isaac. Being called a Gemini wolf, all of it. He shifted them, moving so that she was draped over him with arms around her lower-back to keep her against his chest, holding onto her tightly.

"I'm such a bad person," She breathed into his skin.

"No. You're not. You're incredible. Alix, you did that to protect me. You put yourself through shit to defend me, and I don't deserve it! Scott was right, I've done terrible things."

"I don't care about what's happened up until I found you, okay? You're who I want. I'm not sure we're going to be the best Alpha—Emissary pair, though, love. I might worry too much to give you good advice." He grinned at her words, pecking her on the forehead.

"What was her name?" She murmured after a pause, eyes still shut.

"Hmm?"

"The girl that made your eyes turn blue." He stiffened underneath her.

"How do you know-?"

"Peter. While you were asleep a couple days ago, he told me about her. That you killed her because she begged you to."

"Paige…" he said in a small voice, "Her name was Paige."

He told her everything about that story he could remember. The more he spoke to her, the more and more he realized that there was a reason she came into his life. She was a mirror of him; parents dead, older sibling murdered. But, she was strong. She'd learned to be happy—to face whatever was coming at her. Alix was making him happy and he didn't know how to react to it.

"I love you, Derek." She mumbled just before she fell asleep in his arms, her nose nuzzling his chest like a Wolf as she cuddled in.

"I love you too." _Don't leave me,_ he thought, _don't break me._


	9. Wicked

_ Alix leaned in, set her chin on Derek's shoulder, and slid her arms around his torso as he spoke, outlining the plan to the others: Peter, Cora, and Boyd. He stopped speaking, looking down at her curiously and pecking her lazily on the lips before returning to his task. Cora smiled over at her, enjoying seeing the playful side of Derek she didn't think she'd see again._

_ "I know where they are!" Scott came through the front door and her heartbeat changed. Derek's brows contracted at this, but he kept himself calm. After all, she chose him. Alix wanted to be with him more than Scott._

_ "Same building as the Argents." He replied in a bored tone, one set of fingers lacing through hers on his stomach, holding her hand against his abdomen. She felt a grin on her face as he did so, remembering how calm and easy things with him were the past week she'd lived with him without her brother. Her lips pressed against his shoulder once as her ex came to the other side of the table._

_ "What, you're going after them?" The teen asked in disbelief._

_ "Tomorrow. And you're going to help us." He responded. Earlier in the week, Scott even noticed, Alix's scent shifted slightly. It got sweeter and stronger. Both men assumed it was because she was the mate of an Alpha now, but Peter knew better. She was pregnant. The thin, curvy Emissary wasn't round yet, but she was full with Derek's pups. Why wasn't he more careful? Her stomach rolled with nausea and she untangled herself to sprint to the bathroom and slam the door behind her as she heaved into the garbage can. Everything she'd eaten in two days made an appearance. Alix felt her body tremble as heaves took over her body and she puked, and puked, until nothing but bile was coming up._

_ Derek jiggled the handle, fighting to get in to his Mate. She'd locked the door from her place next to her new porcelain best friend. Damn it! Why wasn't she more careful? She thought, her hand rested across her stomach. Fuck. Fuckity. Fuck._

_ "Alix! Open the damn door." He snarled in anger. The stupid plan didn't matter anymore. Not if she was hurt or ill in the least. How whipped she'd made him!_

_ "Let me try. I think I know what's going on." Cora's small voice said as she crossed the room. She rapped against the cool wood lightly, "Alix, it's me. Please let me in." Hazel eyes widened as his mate swung open the door for his younger sister and then it clanged shut again. The fan turned on as well as the shower and the sink. Why wasn't Alix letting him hear her?_

_ Inside, her forehead rested against Cora's collarbone as she whimpered in discomfort._

_ "Pregnant…Pregnant…" She kept whimpering, "I forgot my pill."_

_ "Ssh, I'll take you to get a test."_

_ "Please," Alix cried in response, sniffling and wiping her eyes with the back of her sleeve. Derek's black sweatshirt was too big for her, but she'd kept the hoodie when Cora gave it to her. She'd visited the old Hale house and found it in Derek's old bedroom—unscathed. After washing it with Derek's washer soap, the youngest Hale handed it to her. It constantly smelled like him. Her arm linked through the Auburn-haired Wolf's as they emerged from the bathroom. His hands cupped her face, eyes scanning hers for any sign of fear or pain._

_ "Girl problems, Der. It's okay." She whispered the lie with an even heartbeat. He tilted his head to peck her on the lips, lingering before all three went back to the desk. Peter shot her a knowing look, a cocky smirk on his face. His niece of nephew would be so strong. Like her mother. Derek wasn't exactly weak, either, albeit._

_ Her hand locked with Cora's under the table as it trembled. Now, Isaac was really going to lose it. How far along was she? Would her baby be human or wolf? How long would her pregnancy be if it were a wolf?_

_ "Babe, what do you think we should do?" Derek's voice pulled her out of her thoughts._

_ "Hmm?"_

_ "I'm asking for your advice on this. Scott thinks we should try to talk things out with Deucalion instead of killing him." _

_ She thought about it for a moment, trying to come up with the decision her mother would make. With Deucalion's past, and how he lost his sight…a peace talk wouldn't work. It would be a trigger. And then the thought of Kali shifted her focus._

_ "I disagree. We have to make a preemptive strike. We've already killed one, they're out for blood. If we don't kill them, they'll kill us." She finally spoke in the same authoritative voice her mother used to. The same relaxed, knowing stance. Derek deliberated for a moment before he moved over and pulled her to him; snaking his arms around her waist, lips against the back of her neck. Scott's chest ached watching them._

_ "Why does every plan we make have to include killing people?!"_

_ "That's how this world works, Scott! I've grown up watching people die because of dumbass Betas who think they know best!" She snapped. Why she was being so cruel to him, she didn't know. It may have had something to do with him thinking she didn't know what she was talking about. Alix felt Derek's lips move to her ear._

_ "Calm down, love. He's just trying to help."_

_ "I'm your Emissary, you're supposed to listen to me. Not him." Her voice came out in a low, clipped snarl that made the teenage boy flinch. He sighed, leaning in and placing small kisses along her collarbone, trying to relax his mate. Alix closed her eyes, leaning into him. The brunette tried to remember that there were others present, so she wouldn't do exactly what she wanted to do—turn around, wrap her legs around his waist, and bite his bottom lip. That's what she wanted. The tension drained from her body at his touch, and he tucked her into his side._

_ Scott left not too much longer after, after shouting that he wasn't going to help murder someone. His anger was geared toward her. More her than Derek. He was having such a hard time to fall out of love with her. It was 11:30, so late. The Lahey girl was exhausted. Boyd allowed Cora to walk him out to the bus station and wait with him until it came, as Peter shrugged on his jacket._

_ "Alix, come here." He gestured her forward. After struggling with her Alpha to get him to let her free, she did. Derek watched her hips sway as she made her way to the door where his uncle stood. He leaned into her ear, and spoke so lowly that Derek couldn't hear._

_ "I know about the baby." Her blue eyes widened at the words, heart quickening in pace._

_ "Please don't tell him."_

_ "I won't…for now. If you don't tell him, I will." With that warning hanging in the air, he disappeared down the stairs._

_ "Bed," She breathed, after yawning at her mate, "Tired." Derek grinned at her words, bending down when he reached her. His arms were around her waist as he lifted her up. She wrapped both legs firmly around his waist, locking her ankles. His face buried into the hot skin of her neck, openmouthed kissing. A moan clawed its way out of her throat._

_ "Are you sure you want to go to sleep?" Derek's voice was gruff and husky. Her hands grasped his face and forced him to face her so her lips crashed down to his. He smirked at her eagerness, both hands on her ass to keep her held up. Alix ground her hips against his, both arms tightly wound around his neck._

_ "Make love to me," she whispered into his kiss, "No teasing, I need you."_

_ Derek stripped her hoodie off to throw it into the room ahead of them, and slammed the door shut._

_ This was how most nights ended for them. Not that she minded. Especially not now—she was pregnant, there was no way for him to knock her up a second time. He laid her out underneath him, her hair fanned out across the pillows behind her as he trailed kisses over her neck and shoulders while unbuttoning her shirt._

_ "I love you." He said between kisses. Her head fell back, arching her chest up into him. I really, really hope you do. She thought about her baby. It made her more aggressive. What if Derek was furious? If he didn't want the baby…Her fingers ripped his shirt up his back to throw it. Then her small hands were moving all over his skin when she pulled him down on top of her. Seconds later, both of them had stripped down and were now moving together; her legs around him, hips meeting every movement of his, fingers laced together as he pinned her to the bed, mouths moving across each-other's, tongues battling for dominance._

_ She passed out the second they both finished, spent. Derek smiled widely at her, tucking her under the sheets and drawing her back against his chest. Her scent washed over him, flowery and sweet. His fingers played with the honey brown curls, twisting them around his long, thin, pale fingers. It didn't take him long to fall asleep._

* * *

_"Derek, I'm coming with you tonight! I don't give a shit what you want!" Alix's shouting could be heard through the entire apartment Friday morning. She was irritable, ever since she'd gone out in the middle of the night to take her pregnancy tests. The brunette took six of them, after chugging an entire gallon of orange juice._

_ All six said freaking positive, and now she was pissed off. At herself, for missing the pill, at Derek for being so damn irresistible, at the world for being so fucked-up. She was a 17 year old Druid-Gemini-Wolf-Twin pregnant with a 25 year old Alpha Werewolf's baby._

_ "No, you aren't. I don't want you getting hurt!"_

_ "I can take care of myself!" She screamed back at him. Cora flinched, hiding her face in Isaac's chest to contain her laughter. She'd snuck him in when they returned from their little pregnancy test fiasco. Hearing them fight was hilarious, because Derek was trying so hard to be calm with her._

_ Derek backed her against the wall, plastering himself against her._

_ "I know you can, I just want you out of the way. Kali has it out for you."_

_ "Yes, and what if she comes by because she knows you're gone? Then how are you going to feel?" She asked, eyes flashing violet up at him. His lips brushed over hers, calming her instantly. His anchor lifted her hands to rest against his chest._

_ "I hate it when you're right." He mumbled. She couldn't tell him. Not now. Not when he was giving in to letting her be there for the fight. If he knew she was pregnant, he'd make her stay back here and not know what was happening._

_ "I'm always right, babe." Alix replied, "Trust me."_

_ "You know I trust you, more than anyone." His palm rested against the curve of her neck, thumb stroking the skin until she tilted her head back for him. Derek had an obsession with Alix's neck, with kissing and biting it. He leaned in and rolled his tongue around the skin as he sucked down forcefully on her pulse point—marking her before they left. Her pale fingers knotted into his black hair, holding him against her as Isaac snuck out the front door. Her nails were massaging his scalp, letting him know how much she really does enjoy it._

_ When his soft lips released her skin, and it snapped back into place, there was a large nearly black hickey the shape of his mouth. He smirked at his work, stepping away from his girlfriend._

_ "If you didn't heal so freaking fast…" She left her threat hanging between them when Cora decided to make her way down the stairs._

* * *

_She rested her hand over her stomach when Derek announced their presence to him. Deucalion spoke and all of the Pack stepped out of the darkness. Aiden's eyes were on her instantly, to the circle of bruised skin at her neck. They hadn't seen eachother since he admitted still loving her. His brown eyes were soft on her. The twins morphed together seconds before they reached the ground. Isaac and Scott were their closest targets; it made her heart pound against her ribcage._

_ Derek slid his arm protectively around her waist, his palm splayed out across her lower-back. Deucalion smirked at the pair, not having to see them to know. Her chin was rested against his shoulder, eyes narrowed at Kali. Her hands fisted at her sides, thinking of defending her child. She was protective now. Because it was reality. There was a baby growing inside of her. A defenseless baby wolf._

_ There was a growl and everything burst into action. Isaac lunged for Ethan and Aiden, Derek stepped between Alix and Kali, and Cora was stationed protectively beside her. Boyd stayed back, ready to protect her as well._

_ "Pretty impressive when you have a whole band of wolves at your disposal, isn't it, Alix?" He spoke directly to her, sending a shiver up her spine. She felt it. That building inside of her that caused damage to everyone. And then Ennis stepped out of the darkness._

_ "DEREK!" Alix screamed fearfully. How? How was this possible? She killed him herself. He must've healed from a broken neck. He spun, just missing a harsh blow to the stomach from Kali._

_ "Alix, move!" I do, stepping backward. Boyd steps in front of me alongside Cora, taking on Ennis. The brunette reached up and tied her hair back, wanting to fight back._

_ There was a shattering sound and Scott's back slammed into cement. Scott! She thought, panic ringing through every limb. She made a choice, sprinting across the floor and stepping in the middle of Isaac's fight with the gigantic twin. Alix lunged forward and folded her fingers around its wrist._

_ "Please don't hurt them, Aiden." She said in a soft voice, watching the indecision in their eyes._

_ "I…" Isaac tugged her behind him, growling lowly in defense of his sister. The pieces of cement that fell when Scott struck the wall were lying still. Alix pushed them to rise until they're all around her. With a growl, they flew forward. They didn't enter skin, but all the pieces bounced off of the large muscular back. Aiden and Ethan spun to face her, staring over at her. Aiden's heartbeat sped whereas Ethan's stayed the same. The odd two rhythms were distracting them from working together._

_ Alix narrowed her eyes at them, brows drawn together. There was a growl and Cora's back arched away from Ennis's outstretched claws; cut. He's slashed Cora's lower-back. I can't protect all of you. She thought to herself. Her gaze swept over the entire room, to the little brawls in the entire room. She made an idiotic decision. Derek's heart stopped when he saw her running—to take Deucalion out on her own._

_ "Alix, stop!" He struck Kali in the ribs, knocking her to the floor as he took a few steps forward. Everything slowed when Boyd's back hit the ground, bleeding out from his orange shirt. Kali's foot hovered over Cora's throat and the Emissary stiffened. Derek's breath was harsh, knowing he's lost. She couldn't do anything but wrap her arms around herself as if to keep herself in one piece. She didn't know just how little help she was until Cora's yellow eyes were widened, glancing between her and Derek._

_ "You want this kid? Look at him. He's an Alpha? Of what, a pack of self-esteem-deprived teenagers? Bite Alix, you know how strong she'd be."_

_ Alix stiffened, every muscle tightened with unadulterated fear._

_ "No. None of you are going to be biting me, you fucking psychotic bitch." She snarled. Derek's breath caught. It was the only time she'd talked like this outside of bed._

_ "Did she tell you, Derek? Did your little girlfriend tell you what happened to and Emissary when they're bitten?"_

_ His steely eyes met hers at the sentence. Aiden stepped until he was between the druid and his packmate._

_ "Kali, we made a deal. You said you wouldn't do this." He pleaded. Confused blue eyes looked up at him._

_ "Alix, what's she talking about?" Derek's voice cut through her like a knife._

_ "If I'm bitten, my memory disappears and I become an Alpha. I'll forget you, and everyone else in my life. Unless someone shares my memories with me." Her voice was quiet, pained at the thought. There was a loud whistling sound from her left and Alix hit the floor, the twin reeling backward and bursting into two._

_ "Your eyes! Cover your eyes!" Deucalion shouted. Flash bolts. She reacted as best she could, seeing Allison standing with her bow drawn. Alix pulled one of the arrows out of the ground and oriented her body until she could stab it into Kali's kidney._

_ The fighting started again. The youngest in the room ducked down, drew Boyd's large arm around her shoulders and stood them up._

_ "Cora, get him to the loft. Now."_

_ "I can't leave you, not pre-"_

_ "GO!" Alix screamed. Her eyes were drawn to where Scott and Derek were struggling with Kali and Ennis. When she heard her ex-boyfriend's body sliding across the floor, her stomach rolled. Scott growled, his eyes now burning red. Her breath caught. A true Alpha. Scott was a True Alpha._

_ Derek was struggling with Ennis, hands gripping shirts to steady themselves. His back was to her as the bald man bashed his forehead into Derek's. She screamed once. A pained, awful noise. Scott slashed across the back of the Alpha's thigh, trying to aid Derek._

_ It didn't work. Both of the men stumbled backward over the ledge._

_ Alix felt her world stop._

_ The last thing Derek's glowing red eyes saw was his Mate, sprinting toward him. Toward the edge. Scott's hand shot out in vain attempt to grab him. There was a crunching sound and the world was gone._

_ "Ali, Ali stop!" Isaac shot his arms out and drew her into his. His sister clutched his dark shirt in her fingers, knees collapsing in on her. Sobs wracked her body in anguish. Pale fingers grasped the back of Scott's jacket to pull him back from the edge. There were two other clear sobs Alix could hear. One female cry, shaking like her. Kali was in tears as well, staring at the space her mate stood in. The other was Scott, on his knees with his face buried into his hands._

_ "Derek." She choked, "Derek."_

* * *

Her head was rested against the last person she thought she'd cuddle up to's shoulder on the bus. Ethan. Ethan still loved her like a sister and the second he saw her this morning—blue eyes puffy and pink from lack of sleep and crying all night—he pulled her into him and held on tightly. Sure, Danny was a little bummed when his boyfriend didn't sit with him but he could see how much the teen girl needed him. He leaned his head on hers, her fingers linked through his elbow. Her free fingers played with a ripped string on the thigh of her jeans. Derek's hoodie drowned her in fabric.

"Ethan," Her voice rasped.

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant…I never got to tell him." Tears were rolling down her cheeks again, this time followed by sniffles. Isaac's head snapped in her direction at the words. Pregnant? His baby sister…was having a baby?

"Oh, Ali," Ethan breathed, heart aching for her. He gathered her into him, turning her face into his neck, lips pressed against the top of her head. This was his best friend. He'd grown from a child to an adolescent with her. Her arms wrapped around his abdomen as he held onto her and let her cry into him.

"Alix." Isaac hissed, "Come here."

She slid into the empty seat behind her twin, her chin rested on the seat.

"You're pregnant? With Derek's baby?"

"Yes, it's Derek's!"

"Are you sure it's not Scott's?"

"I…" She froze. Alix thought for a moment, weighing it in her head. She didn't know how far along she was. Was it possible? The one time she'd slept with Scott she'd been on the pill…_Had she taken the last pill or the placebo? _Her head buried into her hands as sobs wracked her body even harder. Oh, God. Derek's. This baby had to be Derek's! She didn't want anything to do with Scott. Not after he killed Derek. Her breaths were coming in short pants, hyperventilating as she crawled back into Ethan's lap. He kissed her forehead again, cradling her like a child.

"It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." He cooed, fingers running through her hair as he checked his phone. He found himself hoping to any deity that would listen that Derek got up too. That he walked out and he got to live to see his child. Alix eventually fell asleep curled into the Alpha's lap, eyes pinched shut. He kept her close to him, looking between a pained Scott, Stiles, Isaac and Boyd. The bus came to a halt when Jared threw up. He didn't wake her, just set her on his hip and carried her outside. Those eyes fluttered open, violet and red, as she dropped from his arms. Both her skinny arms snaked around his abdomen as she hid her face over his heart.

Stiles sprinted past into the bus to grab a spare shirt for his best friend.

"Whoa, what's happening to Scott?"

"He isn't healing because of Derek."

She felt Ethan being jerked away from her and Isaac's fist met his nose, holding his shirt collar as he bashed the shit of the Alpha's face.

"Zac, enough! Isaac! Isaac!" She tried to stop him and he shoved her. Danny caught the druid, keeping her steady.

"ISAAC!" The alpha tone of Scott's voice made her uneasy. She crouched down, pulled the sleeve to Derek's hoodie back and wiped some blood off with the back of her longsleeved shirt.

"Coach, I took three years of Sport's Med and my old school. Can you get me the first aid kit when we get on the bus?" She whispered, knowing good and well she could heal him without it. She sent her brother a cold glare when they settled into a seat and she dabbed at his cheek and chin with a Kleenex.

"I deserved it. I don't know why you're still being so nice to me." He murmured. Her hand reached up to ruffle his hair before she moved into his side once again. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders as they both started to drift off.

"You and Aiden were going to protect me, you didn't hurt him, and you didn't hurt my brother."

"We love you, you know."

"Like a sister." She replied.

"I love you like a sister, Aiden…he loves you the same way he's always loved you."

"I know. It's just not enough anymore. Especially not now."

She fell asleep instantly, the way they'd had to some times when they were caught in a windstorm when she went a patrols with him in the old pack. Scott was glaring at them, hating how easily she trusted Ethan again. How she fell asleep under her best friend's arm instead of trying to talk to him. Hell, she could be having his baby! His and she refused to even look at him.

They pulled into the hotel some time later and her stomach dropped into her feet. This was going to be so shitty.

Derek stumbled around the building, hoping to find Alix or Scott or Cora. No-One. No-one but _her_. Jennifer. His palm met the glass of her car window before he collapsed.

"Alix." It was a mantra he didn't stop mumbling.

Jennifer smirked to herself. She was going to make Alix's life hell for deceiving her. All her precious little wolves were going to die. All except Derek. Julia was going to play with him before she ended him.


End file.
